Love Child
by nooneimportant2
Summary: Things were perfect and suddenly, she left only leaving behind a note. A year later, she returns. What happened?  Advanceshipping AaMayL AshxMay  Sorry if the summary sucks. Slight edits to fix some grammar and continuity errors


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. Again, if I did Advanceshipping and all of its support would be canon and we'd have more than just these tiny little hints scattered around the AG episodes and movies.

**A/N**: First, I'd like to thank all who reviewed my last story and especially those with some feedback. I must say I'm actually kind of surprised in the number of "favorites" that I got for it as well, I didn't expect people would like it so much. However, what especially intrigued me was that I got so many more "Favorites" than actual reviews.

Then again since it was a one-shot I guess I shouldn't be surprised since they tend to be a bit slack on reviews unless written by a regular veteran author which, sadly, I am not.

Onto this fic: I was kind of writing something else but then I had writer's block. Or at least for that story, I didn't know where to go from where I stopped. Then this randomly popped in my head while I was busy thinking about the story so I wrote it and well…here's what I wrote during my little "writer's block" I guess. Excuse the cheesy title but I was never that good at making them. Anyway the reviews for my last story mentioned that I'd skimped on some description so here we go, I added MORE description! :D

This one may have randomly popped into my head while I was writing something else but I guess it pulls inspiration from several other fanfictions considering how much I've read lately. Yes that means that it's probably not the most original piece in the world since there will undoubtedly be at least some similarities with it and many others but there's only so many original ideas out there and I thought maybe I'd give this a try. Besides, it'd be good practice for me anyway and I had to do something during my writer's block.

Again: It has been a while since I've seen the AG episodes so I apologize in advance for any OOC'ness

Ages: Ash and May are 22

Advanceshipping Rated T mostly for safety due to a small bit of violence and some mild sexual references but nothing too explicit to make it "M" though, promise! Still, the kids may want to shy away from this one. But if you don't like it, then don't read it, it won't make much sense to read something you really hate.

* * *

><p><span>Love Child<span>

"_RIIIIIIIIING_"

The sudden ring of the telephone disrupted the peaceful, sleepy atmosphere of the room.

A second after the sudden ringing started, a hand blindly reached for it. While searching, the hand accidentally knocked over a picture, and then a lamp while the muscular arm attached to the hand simultaneously knocked a small case and the alarm clock off the table.

"Great," sighed a man with black medium-length spiked hair as he looked down at the fallen alarm clock and other objects while he tousled his hair before he raised an eyebrow, "Who calls at 12:00 in the morning anyway?"

The persistent ringing brought the man back from his thoughts so he sat up and grabbed at the phone again; although this time he looked where he was reaching and managed to grab it. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID and simply pressed 'talk' while he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?," the man mumbled sleepily while twisting his head a bit until he heard a small '_crack_'

"_Hello?_" asked a female voice on the phone, "_Is…that you Ash?_"

"Umm…yes," answered the man while stroking his chin. That voice sounded familiar to him but he wasn't sure if it was really…

"_Ash it's May_," the voice said interrupting Ash from his thoughts

At that Ash was immediately wide awake. Tears swelled up in his eyes but he blinked them back.

"M-May? Is…that really you?" he gulped unable to believe what he was hearing

"_Yeah it's me…_" May answered over the phone

That did it. Tears of overjoy poured out of Ash's eyes at that.

"_I'm sorry I left_," May continued over the phone, "_I really am…_"

Ash didn't say a word, unsure of what to say, so May continued.

"_I…I'm coming back,_" May whispered, "_I was hoping we could meet somewhere…_"

There was still silence on Ash's part and Ash heard an audible '_gulp_' from May snapping him back to the present

"_If you don't, I understand,_" May said nervously, "_It's just that I hoped I could explain why-_"

"Of course we can meet!" Ash panted breathlessly as he had been holding his breath while listening to May, "Where? Do you have a place in mind?"

"_Yeah…do you remember that park where you first told me you loved me?,_" May asked

Ash nodded at first but then remembered that May couldn't see him so he just replied, "Yeah…I remember"

"_Well do you mind if we could meet there?,_" May asked

"Yeah of course! When?," Ash asked excitedly

"_I was thinking noon tomorrow?_"

Ash stared at the clock again

"Umm…it's kind of past 12:00 right now," chuckled Ash as he bent down and picked up the alarm clock, "Do you mean the 'noon' that's twelve hours from now or thirty six hours from now?"

"_I'll take the one twelve hours from now, thank you_," May giggled

"Great! So I'll see you-" Ash was cut off by what sounded like a baby in the background

"_Sorry, I've got to go,_" May quickly apologized, "_I'll see you there at noon_"

"Okay…bye May"

The line went dead at that. Ash put the phone back in its holder and quickly picked up the other objects that he'd accidentally knocked over. To his relief they were undamaged and he put them back on the table.

Ash took a good look at what he'd accidentally knocked down. The lamp was just a lamp, nothing special about it. The picture and case were more important to him.

The picture was of him and May when they won the Terracotta ribbon together so many years ago before they'd split off on their own journeys; him to Sinnoh, her to Johto. Inside the case was two other objects. One was his half of the Terracotta Ribbon they'd won together; the other was a diamond ring that he hadn't had the chance to put to use yet.

The two of them had already confessed their love for each other long before that but when May wanted to strike out on her own as a coordinator, he'd let her go. He didn't want to hold her back and, though it was painful, the two of them split. Of course, that was before either of them found out there were actually contests in Sinnoh. Sure, May had come by to visit during the Wallace Cup but she had to leave after that. It was too late to register for the Sinnoh Contests and she was already working her way through Johto.

When they were done with their respective regions they'd met up again. Unfortunately they had to split off _again_ to continue their respective journeys; Ash to Unova this time and May for Sinnoh. After they'd finally finished those, the two of them agreed that it was time to stop splitting off from each other and they decided to stick together this time for good.

Upon this decision, Ash finally accepted Scott's Battle Frontier position as the new head of the Hoenn Battle Frontier. Scott also extended an invitation to May to run it with Ash to which she gladly agreed. She was especially happy to learn that it was based near her hometown, Petalburg city. During the time they were finally together they got even closer…

Ash flopped down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He should probably try to get some sleep but he just couldn't. His thoughts were on the day she left.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback, 1 year ago<span>_

Ash woke up with a yawn and stretched his arms. Then he looked over at the pile of his discarded clothes hastily thrown off to the side.

Seeing that, Ash recalled the events of last night with a smile as he dressed up in clean clothes before he took a quick look at the old red stain on the bed sheets. It'd been about a month and even though he and May washed the sheets every time they made love, which was almost every day, that reminder of their first night together still didn't leave. Not that he minded though since it'd been pretty much the greatest night of his life.

Ash didn't suspect anything suspicious when he noticed that the house was empty as he walked out of the bedroom. The Pokemon stayed out on the ranch in the back while he and May kept the house to themselves. He checked the time on the large clock hanging on the wall. 10:30

"_She probably went out shopping or something_," Ash thought as he headed to the stove where he figured May would leave breakfast to keep it hot, only to find it was turned off and was empty, "_That's weird…she got up before me today and it was technically her turn to make breakfast…_"

Ash shook off the thought, poured himself a cup of milk, and gulped it down before heading to the ranch in the back to check on the Pokemon.

As soon as he took a step out, he was pounced on and knocked to the ground by a light-blue fox pokemon.

"Whoa hey careful Glaceon," Ash gasped as he fell to the ground and tried to get up and gently put his hand on her head

At that, Glaceon shirked back from Ash's hand and attempted to bite it. Ash quickly pulled back his hand and Glaceon pounced on his head wildly trying to claw and bite him.

"What the hell's gotten into you?," Ash shouted when he finally pulled Glaceon off of him and held her around her neck where she couldn't bite her

Then Ash noticed water drip from Glaceon's eyes

"What-"

Glaceon started to really sob. Ash placed Glaceon down carefully and knelt down beside her

"(She's gone)," Ash heard Glaceon cry out in her language that he quickly translated, "(She's…gone)"

Ash raised an eyebrow unsure of who Glaceon was referring to

"Who's gone?"

"(WHO DO YOU THINK!)," Ash heard several growls, and chirps cry out in various Pokemon dialects

Ash turned around to see each of May's Pokemon Blaziken, Venusaur, and Blastoise glaring at him looking ready to kill him. The only things holding them back were their mates who happened to be his Pokemon Sceptile, and his own Venusaur and Blastoise.

"Huh?," asked Ash still confused

"(About that…umm…)"

Ash turned towards the voice to see his long-time companion Raichu. Raichu looked Ash in the eyes holding some slip of paper and Crawdaunt stood next to him edging Pikachu towards Ash with one claw nervously.

"(You lost Rock-Paper-Scissors, you go tell him)," Crawdaunt told Raichu while poking Raichu in the back

After several pokes, Crawdaunt finally succeeded in making Raichu walk up to Ash although Raichu still looked like he'd seen a ghost

"(…Here…this was technically for you anyway)," said Raichu nervously as he handing Ash the note befire he walked over to try to calm down the still crying Glaceon

Ash read the note calmly at first. Then he read it a second time in disbelief, then a third time and a fourth, fifth, sixth until the pain was too much for him to bear and he just collapsed, stunned.

_Ash,  
>I had to leave.<br>I'm sorry.  
>I love you.<br>May_

It was simply three sentences but those sentences were enough to crush Ash on the inside and tears came to his eyes as he stared at the facts. May had left him. She'd even left her pokemon!

Ash wanted to know why she'd left him. They promised they'd never leave each other again yet now he was staring at hard proof that she'd left. However, only May knew why she left and she wasn't here.

After a few minutes of him and his Pokemon managing to mostly calm down May's Pokemon, Ash walked back into the house and sat on the couch still stunned. Why would May leave him? They'd settled down together and suddenly she left, just like that. She didn't even bring her Pokemon! Not a single one! She always brought one of them with her when she went out, mainly due to habit. But she didn't bring a single one of them!

"(Ash?)"

Ash turned around to see two of his best friends, Raichu and Sceptile, walk into the house.

"Hey guys," Ash sighed dejectedly turning his head back around to stare into space

Raichu and Sceptile were about to speak but Ash quickly cut them off

"I appreciate the thought you two but…I need to be alone…," he said as calmly as he could

"(Alright)," sighed Sceptile, "(But if you need to talk. We're all here for you and we know what it feels like)" to which Raichu nodded in agreement as the two of them stepped out

Ash remembered back to when Sceptile had evolved to fight for a Meganium they'd encountered on their travels years back in Hoenn. Unfortunately, Meganium had rejected Sceptile and he'd fallen into deep depression and lost all confidence to fight. May's Combusken had been the one to finally comfort him days later and he'd managed to be able to fight again to save Ash from Team Rocket.

Similarly, it turned out that the affects of Pikachu's exposure to a Thunderstone years ago were left dormant after all those years. During the Unova League tournament, Pikachu had evolved into Raichu as he was being pummeled by a larger, stronger Emboar. They'd won the battle and Ash was crowned the Unova champion and although most were proud of Raichu, Glaceon was pretty heartbroken when she figured it out. Fortunately, by the day's end she re-realized her feelings and accepted Raichu's evolution.

Ash was proud of how his Pokemon managed to overcome such grief and was glad that they could probably relate to what he felt now but for now, he just wanted to be alone. The only person who could possibly comfort him in this situation was gone to who-knows-where. He took another look at the note.

_I love you_

That sentence gave him hope as he read it again and held it close to his chest. Tears still flowed from his eyes but he held onto that one sentence like a drowning man would hold onto a rock. She still loved him. Maybe she might come back. But for now, he would wait it out and continue on. He had responsibilities like heading a brand new Battle Frontier. He would've given anything to look for her but he didn't have a clue in the world as to where to search so for now, he would wait and hope.

* * *

><p><em><span>One Year Later, Present Day<span>_

Ash sighed at the painful memory. He still had the note in his nightstand drawer. Whenever he'd have a nightmare, he would take it out. It reassured him that she still loved him and that their love wasn't some illusion.

He did this now, reaching his arm over and taking hold of the small piece of paper. He held it to his lips, picturing her writing it. Had she been crying? Had she been straight faced? He didn't know.

They'd been together for years before she'd left. Then there was that night where they first made love hence the red stain that was faded but still shone on the pure white bed sheets even after all this time. For a month after that they'd done it regularly fully convinced that they were perfect for each other.

But she'd left. There wasn't anything he could do about it. It was so just unannounced, she didn't tell a soul, not even her Pokemon, about it. Just what was it that forced her away?

It was a big surprise for everyone. He was heartbroken and for a while, he blamed himself wondering if he'd messed up somewhere. Later that day May's Pokemon had realized that it wasn't his fault and they'd managed to seal the temporary rift between them, but he couldn't help but keep wondering.

His thoughts would always turn up dry when he wondered where he messed. He came to the conclusion that she wouldn't say she loved him if he messed up so he decided that there was some other issue that forced her away. He just wished he knew what it was as he would gladly help her with it.

Ash placed the note back in the nightstand drawer and pulled the covers back over himself to try to get some sleep. He didn't want to show up facing the woman he loved about a year later yawning and looking exhausted in general.

The next day, Ash woke up anticipating his meeting. He'd dreamt of her that night, again, and was just aching to see her. He wasn't sure what had happened during their time together to drive her away, nor what had happened while she was away but he knew he would always love her.

Even if she'd found someone new and just wanted to put his mind to rest simply out of guilt, he would still love her. Even if she hated him for some unknown reason but still felt the duty to come by, he would still love her.

Suddenly, Ash remembered that he'd heard a baby cry in the background. Had she actually found someone else? Someone who already had a child or was it her own child? Come to think of it, any guy would just love to get under the covers with her based on her looks alone. They didn't need to know about her sweet and caring personality since they could just stare at her face and body all they wanted.

Ash wanted these questions to be answered but shook his head to clear it of those thoughts as he remembering what he'd mentally told himself earlier: that he'd always love her no matter what.

Still, that didn't stop him from praying that she was still single and still loved him.

Ash sprang out of bed and quickly dressed in some clothes he randomly grabbed from the closet. When he looked at the mirror he stared at the baggy light-blue jeans, and the blue sleeveless hoodie over-top of a black T-shirt.

"Heh…all that I need are the hat and the gloves and I'd look exactly like I did back in Hoenn," Ash chuckled to himself as he eyed his clothes and thought back, "Then again it's been a year, she might recognize me better this way I guess…"

At that Ash picked up a red and black cap with a green Pokeball symbol on the top

"_There we go, now I look exactly like I did all those years ago,_" he thought to himself before he looked to his side noticed that there wasn't much light coming from the window curtains

Ash walked over, opened the curtains, and noticed the still relatively dark skies before he took a seat on the bed and a picked up the clock. The time read 5:30am.

"_Ugh…guess I got too excited now did I?_" Ash figured as he set the clock back down and lay back on the bed.

After a few minutes, Ash decided that he was way wide awake now so he walked down to the living room. First he just sat there trying to watch some TV to keep him occupied. A few minutes later he decided that he'd better get some breakfast and started frying some pancake batter for breakfast.

However, he couldn't get his mind off of the thought of finally meeting the woman he loved again after nearly a year so he burned the pancakes to crisps and just gave up. He'd learned to cook by now, but it wasn't something he could do while his mind was on other things so he gave up so he wouldn't burn the house down.

After the failed cooking attempt, Ash just sat down on the couch and tried watching it for a few minutes before flipped off the TV when he found there was no point. He just couldn't get his mind off the meeting so he just sat there imagining the possible scenarios of how their meeting would go. Maybe there'd be good news such as she ran into some problem but she resolved it and they could be together again. Maybe things wouldn't go so well and they couldn't be together again for some reason. He hoped for the former.

The next few hours crept on slowly for him, his anticipation growing each moment. At about eight o'clock he stepped outside to feed all of the Pokemon and started his morning training with them. However his attention wavered during their training and he suddenly felt himself taken down by a quick jab from Infernape.

At first Infernape held back not sure if his trainer had faked being taken down to lure him into a trap which he'd done several times in training before. But when Ash just sat up and didn't get back into battle stance, he and the other Pokemon walked over to him concerned.

"(Is something wrong?)," Infernape asked a bit worried. Ash never went down that quick.

"You could say I have a bit on my mind," Ash muttered as he stood back up, "Sorry, I guess I'll have to cut training with you guys for today"

The Pokemon were shocked when they heard Ash say those words and were just as surprised when they saw Ash walk back into the house so soon. Raichu followed Ash in and jumped into Ash's lap as he sat back down on the couch.

"(What is it? You've never been like this since…well…)"

Ash looked down at Raichu, then picked him up and set him back on the floor

"She's coming back," Ash whispered as he stared off into the distance again Raichu's eyes bulged out of his head. He knew exactly who Ash was talking about even after all this time. Raichu was about to cheer since May's return would mean everyone would be happier but Ash quickly put his hand over Raichu's mouth.

"But I don't want you to tell anyone," Ash said quickly, "At least not yet…"

"(Why?)" Raichu exclaimed jumping up and down like he was hyped on sugar, "(I mean she's coming back! Everyone's missed her and-)"

"Yeah…but I don't know if she'll stay…," Ash answered quietly as he sat back down and kept staring into space

"(What do you-)"

"It's been a year Raichu," sighed Ash looking at the floor now rather than into empty space, "She might just be here to say a few words and she might not stay…I mean she left all her Pokemon back the last time and when she called last night I heard a baby-"

"(I get it, you're afraid she got a new mate)," nodded Raichu in understanding to which Ash nodded, "(Look Ash, I've been there with you and I've seen her. You're the only one for her, I know it)"

"Then why did she leave?," asked Ash to which Raichu had no answer for and just sat down, "My point exactly"

"(Well…why don't you ask her?)," suggested Raichu

"That's what I plan to do," said Ash firmly as he took a look back at the time. It was almost eleven thirty now.

"(While you're at it ask her if she can stay)," Raichu also suggested

"If something happened to her where she can't…I won't," Ash answered flatly as he stood up and stretched heading towards the front door

"(WHAT? WHY?)" Raichu exclaimed suddenly very jumpy again, "(Do you need me to shock you to your senses or something?)"

"No," answered Ash as he reached the door, "If she truly has moved on, I'll set her free"

Raichu sat back down confused

"Ever heard of 'if you love them, set them free'?" Ash asked Raichu to which he nodded, "I'm going to hope things can be fine with us…but if not I'll let her go"

At that Ash shut the door and started his treck to Petalburg city leaving Raichu to his thoughts

"(_I really hope that it doesn't come to that then_)," Raichu prayed in his head as he turned around and hopped back towards the ranch

* * *

><p>Ash walked as quickly as he could to the park where he and May had arranged to meet. It was the same one where he and May first went to when they arrived in Petalburg city when he first started his Hoenn journey and after Ash's second gym battle with Norman, it was where he'd taken her and confessed his eternal love to her.<p>

He wondered why she'd chosen here of all places. Most likely because of its sort of importance to the two of them he figured. Maybe if she had bad news and wanted to break it to him she probably figured that it'd soften the blow…

Ash shook his head at that and reminded himself of what he'd decided earlier today regardless of her news. Either way he still kept hoping that he and May could be together again.

When he entered the fairly empty park he saw her sitting on a bench holding something in her arms and appeared completely focused on whatever it was she was holding. She looked just the same as when he'd last saw her. Sure she'd let her hair down and it was a bit longer but he didn't mind. She was still that beautiful angel he'd fallen in love with long ago. Come to think of it, he liked her hair down like that a bit better anyway.

He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her and said almost disbelievingly, "May…"

May snapped her head in his direction and looked at him

"Ash!," she cried with a smile. Ash then noticed that she was holding a baby in her arms. May noticed Ash stare at the baby.

"I guess I have some explaining to do…," she said as she bit her lip, "This is my daughter…Delia"

Ash started a bit at the name. It had been his mother's name before she died over two years ago peacefully surrounded by all her friends. He inspected the baby a bit closer and noticed the distinctive blue eyes from May.

"She has your eyes," he said before asking, "Who's…uh…who's the father?"

"She's a love child. But I'll always love her father," answered May as she gazed down at the strawberry cheeked child

Ash felt a twinge of sadness crawl up on him when he heard May say that she'd always love the infant's father, whoever he was. He quickly pushed it into the back of his mind and reminded himself yet again of what he'd told himself earlier but he couldn't help but envy whoever the father was.

The baby girl giggled as her mother tickled under her chin. Ash scooted closer to May to get a closer look at Delia. She reached out her chubby baby hands for the man.

"_It's almost like she knows…_" May thought with a smile

"Do you mind if I…um…" asked Ash nervously as he twiddled with his hands

"Go ahead," May said as she gently handed her previous bundle over to him

Ash looked at Delia who was now in his arms. He smiled as he let her wrap her tiny hand around one of his fingers

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said as he looked up at May who was a bit red-faced. There was so much he wanted to ask her, "_Are you staying? Do you still love me? Why did you leave?_" all rang in his head. But he pushed them away for the moment as he didn't want to overwhelm May with so many questions.

"Hey there Delia," Ash cooed to the baby in a sing-song voice. She giggled and kept her grip on his finger. "Delia Maple you beautiful baby."

May took a deep breath but smiled at Ash. "That's not her last name Ash"

"Then…w-what is it?" Ash asked as he turned towards May. If she didn't keep her mother's name, May must be with a man or hope she was still with another man.

May kept smiling as she put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sure you'll like it." She was toying with him, delaying the answer. Or maybe she was afraid. Ash couldn't tell. "Her name is Delia Ketchum"

Ash stared May for a moment in a bit of shock "_Ketchum?_". Come to think of it, he and May had gotten so caught up in their passion back then that they'd kind of forgotten protection. He pulled her in and kissed her before she had even comprehended that he had moved. When he finally pulled away, he looked down at the child in his arms his vision slighty blurred by tears.

"So…she's ours?" He asked his voice no more than a whisper.

"Yes, she's our daughter," answered May leaning against Ash, "I stayed with my parents during the time and I asked them to pretend I wasn't there whenever you called. I didn't bring my Pokemon with me because I couldn't tear them away from their own happiness with you. If I told them I was going, they would've been torn between following me or staying. Besides I knew you'd take care of them."

Ash said nothing as he mentally digested all of the information May had just given him like she had read his mind so May continued.

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept her. That's why I left. I thought you might want me to get an abortion...I didn't want it to tear us apart…" May continued to explain nervously

"Never!" Ash exclaimed as he wrapped his free arm around May's shoulders in a tight hug, "I've always loved kids and I always thought of being a father. I'm twice as happy that you're the mother"

"Careful," May cooed as she took her baby back so both of Ash's arms could be free, "But, I'm glad," she sighed happily

"So…does that mean you'll stay?" Ash asked as he wrapped his other hand around May

"If you want me to, then definitely yes," was her answer

Ash grinned and reached into one of his pockets

"Good. Because I didn't get the chance to do this before," Ash said as he fished out a tiny black box

May stared the box but as Ash opened his mouth to ask her that question she put one of her hands over his mouth

"I know what you're going to ask and my answer is yes," she said smiling as she opened the box and helped Ash put the ring on her finger

"I'm glad," Ash sighed happily pulling her into one of the most passionate kisses in the history of their relationship. When they parted, he stood up and pulled her up as well, "Cmon, let's go home"

* * *

><p><em><span>Five years later<span>_

"Daddy! Up!," Delia demanded to her father.

Ash laughed and bent down to scoop up his daughter.

"Alright! Alright! Up you go!" He laughed and kissed her forehead. She giggled. He tickled her stomach so she laughed again.

"Bad daddy!" Delia scolded as she patted her father's face.

"Why am I a bad daddy?" Ash asked still laughing.

"Cause you tickled me," she pouted and pretended to scowl at him before she burst into laughter again due to her father's continued tickling

"ASH!" May's voice screamed from down the hall.

Ash's face turned serious at the frantic sound of his wife's voice. He gently set Delia down in the playpen and turned to Raichu.

"Look after her while I'm gone," Ash said quickly as he opened the door and ran out to which Raichu raised a crisp salute.

Ash sprinted down the hallway and was at the bathroom in two seconds.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked as he panted for air when he finally arrived.

May looked at him through moist eyes and with a smile on her face.

"Ash! Look!" she exclaimed as she held out the object in her hands for him to see.

Ash stared at it with wide eyes and looked back at May hopefully who was still grinning.

"I'm pregnant!" May squealed happily until she noticed her husband looking deep in thought, "Ash? Are you-"

Ash held up a finger indicating for her to stop.

"Hold that thought," he said as he ran downstairs and out the back door to the Pokemon's ranch.

May walked down slowly wondering what Ash was doing. Suddenly Ash ran back in followed by Sceptile, Infernape, Charizard, his Blastoise, his Venasaur and Emboar. She watched as Ash and his Pokemon frantically grabbed random pieces of furniture and quickly, but gently and neatly, placed them in front of the front door.

"What are you doing?" May exclaimed when Ash sat down on the pile of furniture and crossed his arms.

"Barricading the door," he stated flatly "You're pregnant. I don't want you leaving again."

May rolled her eyes but plopped down next to Ash on the couch and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you this time," she said before kissing him again, this time on the lips.

"Good," said Ash when they finally broke the kiss, "Having all this stuff up in the front would make the rest of the house pretty empty"

May laughed as Ash pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh I love you," she sighed happily melting into her husband's embrace.

"I love you too," Ash answered getting audible '_awes_' from his Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And there we go. I wrote it during my "writer's block" to try to get something flowing and I haven't quite tried writing something along these lines, but I still hope it's good.

If you can, please leave a review stating your opinion on this little story or leave some constructive criticism so long as you explain your reasoning behind it.


End file.
